Jelousy continued
by PickledOnion
Summary: It's the same story with Caldwell, John and Liz. John being jealous of Caldwell. It's just like a new chapter. It's a long story that I explain at the beginning just read.


Thanks for the reviews, please continue to review and give me some more ideas for next chapters, as I am always searching. It's up to you to tell me what you would like to happen in this story! Really sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I've been having a bit of trouble with the computer plus it has been really hectic. REVIEW! PLEASE!

**Previously:**

John Sheppard: Shit

Elizabeth Weir: Shit is right, colonel

(or something along those lines)

**Chapter: (I have no idea which chapter this is!)**

"…I understand you're angry, but-" John pleaded.

"Angry doesn't quite cover it Colonel!" Elizabeth shouted.

John cringed and looked around him. He was standing in Elizabeth's office and quite a crowd had formed around the office; all of them listening quite intently to their argument and all wishing they had brought popcorn. Most of the men were sniggering and smirking and the women were giving John very sympathetic looks. It was nine in the morning. Last night hadn't gone down too well. Elizabeth had already given Rodney a telling off in the morning, but that was mainly for running out of the mess hall when she turned to talk to him the night before. _That man can run! _Unfortunately John hadn't been so lucky, Elizabeth was so furious she had stormed out of the mess hall without speaking to John or Caldwell and just generally screamed as she went. Caldwell just stormed out. John really didn't want to cross his path at all today, but right now John wasn't thinking about Caldwell, he was thinking about the extremely pissed off woman in front of him and what explanation he was going to give.

"Alright! Angry is a bit of an understatement, furious is probably more accurate." She glared at him and he held his hands up in defensive. "But you do look lovely when you're angry." The women in the growing audience _aahed._

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Colonel! ESPECIALLY when I'm angry!" _Okay, the compliment didn't work! Worth a try._

"Liz, I'm understanding where you're coming from, but-"

"Don't call me LIZ! And if you're _so_ sure you _understand_ where I'm coming from why don't you tell me what I'm thinking RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

_You mean apart from how you're going to inflict the most pain on me and stamp on my ashes once you've burnt me alive! _"You're thinking along the lines of 'you're my commanding officer and I shouldn't feel the need to protect you all the time'." John said calmly. _Let's go for the hero complex, she gets my whole need to save people due to the fact I have guilt issues._

She stood in front of her desk and put her hands on her hips. "I understand you have this whole hero complex, John-" _There you go! Hero complex! Would you look at that! We're on a first name basis again!_ "-But unlike you, I don't see sneaking up on me and throwing yourself under a mess hall table, with the help of Rodney McKay, to listen to my private dinner with Colonel Caldwell falls under the HERO COMPLEX CATERGORY!" _Well...at least she's calling me John now._

John opened his mouth to speak, but his brain failed him. He had never ever seen her so angry not since the skateboarding stunt with Ronan and even then she hadn't shouted so damn loud.

"Elizabeth! Calm!" _Dumb move John! Ordering her about isn't going to make her like you!_

"For your information I _am _calm." She said, much quieter than before. He raised an eyebrow and she glared at him.

"Look! I'm sorry! Okay! I was childish and stupid-"

"You _are _childish and stupid, but let's not change the subject from you stalking me to the flaws in your personality!" _Wow, she's still pissed! But she's cracking jokes…a good sign! _John could start to hear a couple of laughs from the gathering crowd.

"Okay…I guess I deserved that." John took a step closer.

"You deserve a whole lot more, but I don't think me physically beating you up would send the right message to the new personnel from Earth, do you?" Elizabeth folded her arms, raised an eyebrow and leaned against her desk. John could deal with shouting and screaming and near-death experiences, but making jokes which were aimed at making fun of him in front of a room full of listening military buddies and civilians was taking it a step too far.

"Hey! I've apologised! A lot! And I don't think it is fair for you to continually be so…mean to me when I have said I am sorry and I _am_ sorry. See! There! I've apologised again! Now, if you don't want to say something else to me apart from… mean things then I'm going to leave your office…if that's okay with you." John nodded in agreement to his comment; he just prayed he hadn't gone to far. _She had just calmed_ _down you idiot_! John was all ready for her to scratch his eyes out before he heard a sigh. He looked at Elizabeth, leaning on her desk with her head in her hands, and he frowned.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to be so…you have the right to continue to shout at me…I mean, God you're right I'm stupid. If you want me to leave or be executed…" She looked up and gave him a small smile. _There's the Liz I know and love!_ She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head from side to side, as if contemplating what to do with him.

"Just one question." She asked as she stood up.

"Anything." Anything's better than another evil joke.

"Why? I mean why did you hide under a table while I was having dinner?" John frowned in confusion.

"Because it seemed like a good place to hide at the time?" He said in question, thinking that was a weird question and that must be the kind of answer she wanted. She let out a laugh and bit her lip.

"No! Why did you _stalk me_, so to speak, in the first place, did you think I was going to give Caldwell your job or something?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity. John raised his eyebrows not entirely sure how to answer.

"No. Actually…well, you see…I kind of thought…okay, what it was, was that…I'm not entirely sure I know how to answer this question." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him until they were barely inches apart. _He looks like such a lost puppy._

"Is it that you don't know or that you don't want to tell me?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Mmm…I'll let you ponder on that for a while." He grinned and with that walked out of her office leaving an extremely confused woman who was slightly annoyed for not even getting a proper answer…and so were the rest of the intent listeners crowded round her office.

Okay…You HAVE to give me some ideas due to the fact that I cannot think of ANY way to continue from here. If you don't give me an idea I'm afraid I'm very stuck. I kind of want John to run into Caldwell somewhere along the line, but I don't know what to do with John and Elizabeth. HELP!


End file.
